The Little Vistor
by fanjimmy
Summary: A little girl calls Jimmy and Cindy 'mommy and daddy'. What is wrong?
1. The Little Visitor

Everyone is fifteen years old.  
  
The day stated with Jimmy in the lab. It was a thunderstorm out and Jimmy's computer sensed something wrong with the space- time continuum. But before he could check it out, his mother called him down because it was time for school. Jimmy was late again for the bus so he used his advanced version of the jetpack he invented. When he got to school he had to rush in, because it was raining. When he got into the classroom, he ran into Cindy.  
  
"Watch it Nerdtron, said Cindy getting up.  
  
"You ran into me," said Jimmy lying "you watch where you are going."  
  
Carl, Sheen and Libby watched like normal as they argued. Then the teacher, Mrs. Anderson came in and all was quiet and everyone went into their seats. Jimmy and Cindy, who happened to sit by each other, just scaled at each other while they just sat down.  
  
"Quiet" said Mrs. Anderson politely. Mrs. Anderson was a tall, 60- something, teacher with very thick glasses. "Now today we will be learning about." she was cut off right there.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy", said a little girl, who looked about five, and ran over to, both Jimmy and Cindy, hugging them both tightly "I was scared. Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Who is this?" asked everyone looking at the little girl weirdly.  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger there, huh. I will most likely write the next chapter tomorrow. 


	2. The Other Visitor

"Who is this?" asked everyone looking at the little girl weirdly.  
  
"This is not my child," said Jimmy and Cindy together.  
  
The little girl was wearing a little pink dress, blue earrings, and a little pink purse.  
  
"Yes, I am and I can prove it," said the little girl with tears in her eyes as she pulled out a little wallet out of her little her little purse.  
  
What she pulled out was five pictures and handed them to Jimmy and Cindy, as the rest of the classroom looked around with them. The first picture was a man and a woman, who looked like Jimmy and Cindy holding the little girl. The second picture was that of an adult Cindy, who looked tired, in a hospital bed holding a little baby girl, with Jimmy, wearing surgeon's clothes, waving at the camera. The third picture was that of a pregnant Cindy and Jimmy waving at the camera again. The forth picture was a wedding picture and Cindy and Jimmy was kissing. And Jimmy and Cindy thought how could it get much worse than this. Then they looked at the final picture and they saw a picture of Jimmy and Cindy holding hands and the picture had some writing on it "The senior prom." After seeing this Jimmy and Cindy couldn't believe it, but the rest of the class was very sure that the little girl was indeed Jimmy and Cindy's child.  
  
"She looks like Jimmy" a boy said from the back of the room.  
  
"Your wrong," said a girl in front of Jimmy, Cindy and the girl inspecting them all "she looks like Cindy."  
  
"Your both wrong," said Mrs. Anderson while everyone looked at her "she looks like both of them."  
  
"Excuse me," said the little girl "but my name is not 'she'."  
  
"What is your name?" asked everyone in the room.  
  
"My name is Jamie."  
  
Debates just accrued about if Jamie looked like Jimmy or Cindy. Even Carl, Sheen and Libby joined in the arguments. Then Jimmy yelled, "SHUT UP." And everybody went quiet. "I have a device here that will help this problem. The miniature DNA device." He pulled out his, Cindy's, and Jamie's hair and put in the side of the DNA scanner and waited for about ten seconds and the test said "DNA compatible." Jimmy and Cindy almost fainted when the heard this but, Jamie's voice stopped them.  
  
"Uncle Sheen and Aunt Libby, what are you doing here? And where is little Sheen?"  
  
All the attention went to Libby and Sheen's direction as people started giggling.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Libby and Sheen said weirdly. Just then a small boy who looked like Sheen came in and said.  
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" and all the attention went to Libby and Sheen again. 


	3. Grandparents Suprise!

I own little Sheen and Jamie.  
  
"Who is this?" Sheen and Libby asked looking at the little boy.  
  
"I'm your son," said little Sheen.  
  
"Jimmy," Sheen and Libby said while looking at Jimmy "can you use that DNA device on that little boy."  
  
"Sorry," said Jimmy "but I have a feeling that this is your son."  
  
"Just do it," said Sheen grabbing Jimmy by the shirt collar  
  
"O.K. O.K., just put me down."  
  
Sheen put him down on the ground and Jimmy pulled out a strand of Sheen, Libby and little Sheen. It took about a minute to analyze. Then, the screen said "DNA compatible." But people wasn't that surprised at the news because after all because of Jamie. Then little Sheen saw Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, you can't be here because you are a girl."  
  
"I can anywhere I want to," said Jamie with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, you can't," said little Sheen angrily.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"ENOUGH," screamed Mrs. Anderson.  
  
"Hey, dad," said little Sheen "what's wrong with the old lady?"  
  
Sheen giggled.  
  
"Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby," said Mrs. Anderson angrily " you and your kids are excused for the rest of the day. Now go home.  
  
"O.K." said everyone at once.  
  
They all took Jimmy's car and the whole way home everyone was quiet. Except when Jamie and little Sheen were arguing. Jimmy dropped Libby to her house with little Sheen and Sheen. Then on the way to their house's Jamie asked a question.  
  
"Mommy, why are you and Daddy not talking."  
  
"Because we are tired," Cindy lied. "Hey, Jimmy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we go over to your house, because my parents aren't home."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They went over to Jimmy's house opened the door and Jimmy called for his parents.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm home."  
  
"We' re in here Jimmy" called his mother.  
  
Jimmy, Cindy and Jamie went into the kitchen to find Hugh eating pie, while Judy was sitting down.  
  
"What are you doing home, Jimmy? Hi Cindy"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Neutron."  
  
"Well, mom we've got something to tell you."  
  
"Grandpa, Grandma" said Jamie running towards Hugh and Judy.  
  
"Who is this," asked Hugh just finishing his pie.  
  
"Well, this is me and Cindy's daughter."  
  
"WHAT" said Hugh and Judy about to faint. 


	4. Expalanation!

"Jimmy," said Judy, almost fainting "what do you mean that this little girl is Cindy and yours child."  
  
"Yeah," said Hugh agreeing with Judy "and Jimbo, how come you didn't tell me you got a girl in trouble?"  
  
"Mom, Dad" said Jimmy frantically "I've got a theory."  
  
"You do?" said everyone shocked as Jaime just sat there watching television.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, explain it," said everyone frantically.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I've got to call Sheen and Libby because it involves them to."  
  
"O.K."  
  
So Jimmy went to the telephone in his room. First, to talk to Sheen. Secondly, to talk to Libby. While Jimmy was telling them to come over, Judy, Hugh and Cindy went and talked to Jamie.  
  
"Hi Grandma, Grandpa, and Mommy."  
  
"Hi, Jaime," said Hugh "what are you watching."  
  
"I'm watching my favorite show: Kim Possible."  
  
"That's my favorite show too," said Cindy surprised.  
  
"I know," said Jamie "you and I watch the show all the time."  
  
"Hey, Jamie," asked Judy "do you want some pie?"  
  
"Yes, Grandma" and Jamie followed Hugh, Judy and Cindy to the kitchen for pie. "Cindy, would you like some pie to?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Neutron."  
  
In about five minutes, Jimmy came back. "Sheen, Libby and Little Sheen are coming in about five minutes."  
  
"Whose Little Sheen?" asked Hugh and Judy together.  
  
"Sheen and Libby are both in the same boat we are in."  
  
"Okay, I see."  
  
In six minutes Sheen, Libby and Little Sheen came and the moment they came in Jamie and Little Sheen started to argue. Judy told them to wait in the living room to watch television. While everyone else sat in the kitchen to hear Jimmy talk.  
  
"Early this morning, my computer picked up something wrong with the time- space continuum."  
  
Sheen raised his hand. "What is the time- space continuum?"  
  
"It makes time stable," said Jimmy. "Then two organisms came out of a portal caused by the time- space continuum but, I couldn't see it."  
  
Then someone came through the door.  
  
The End.  
  
I write the next chapter soon. Sorry about the last chapter the computer messed it up and sorry about how short this chapter is. 


	5. Carl's visit

The person was Carl.  
  
"Hi, Jimmy."  
  
"Uncle Carl, Uncle Carl," said Jamie and Little Sheen, running towards Carl.  
  
"Get away, I'm not your uncle," said Carl running around in circles.  
  
"Ha, Ha," said the children laughing "you're funny Uncle Carl."  
  
"Carl, is that you?" Jimmy asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," said Carl calming down at the sound of Jimmy's voice "it's me Jim."  
  
"We' re in the kitchen, Come in."  
  
Carl came in the kitchen to find Sheen, Libby and Cindy.  
  
"Sheen, Libby and Cindy what are you doing here."  
  
"Jimmy called us over," said Libby "and judging by the reaction the kids had said we are going to know you from the future."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Hello?" said two other people at the door.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" asked Cindy "is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Cindy," said Mrs. Vortex "we came over to see if you were here."  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa," said Jamie running to Mr. and Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Who is this?" said Mr. Vortex.  
  
"Come in the kitchen and we will explain every thing," said Jimmy.  
  
After Jimmy had explained everything, Mr. and Mrs. Vortex were in shock.  
  
"So what you 're saying is that there was something wrong with the space- time continuum," said Mrs. Vortex "and that little girl, Jamie, is our grandchild in the future and we are grandparents."  
  
"Right," said everyone.  
  
After everyone said that Mrs. Vortex fainted but people really didn't care.  
  
"So, Jimmy," said Sheen "how are you going to fix this."  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Well, sense you are parents you need to baby- sit."  
  
"What?" they all screamed.  
  
"Well, at least until Jimmy can come up with a solution."  
  
"Good idea," said Hugh.  
  
"Yeah," said Mr. Vortex, still trying to wake up Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Looks like we are forced to," said Libby.  
  
"I know," said Sheen "let's flip a coin. Heads the boys watch the kids and tails the girls do. It's know fair that all of us have to do all the work."  
  
"I've got the coin," said Carl. Carl flipped the coin and he said "Heads."  
  
I'll write the next chapter soon. 


	6. Babysitting

"So it is settled," said Judy "tomorrow the boys will watch the kids."  
  
Jimmy and Sheen just sighed.  
  
"There is only one thing we have to do," said Judy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Libby.  
  
"Where are the children going to sleep."  
  
After hearing this Mrs. Vortex finally woke up and saying, "I will watch Jamie."  
  
Everybody looked at Mrs. Vortex surprised that she was awake.  
  
"While I was dreaming I finally realized that I finally have a grandchild and I'm so happy. So I might as well take of my grandchild."  
  
"So that's one kid down," said Hugh "and one kid to go."  
  
"I'll take care of little Sheen," said Libby.  
  
"Good," said Sheen "I don't have to take care of little Sheen."  
  
"Yes," said Jimmy "but we will have to watch the kids tomorrow."  
  
"Congratulations, Jimmy."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me feel bad."  
  
During Sheen and Jimmy talk, the girls took the kids to each Cindy's house. Sheen stayed the night at Jimmy's house and Libby stayed the night at Cindy's house. They did the same exact thing; they ate some food from the frige and went to bed. Jamie and Little Sheen slept in the same bed in the guestroom. At eight o' clock, the girls woke up and fed the kids some "Fruit Loops" and at nine o' clock, in the morning, the girls dropped off the kids at Jimmy's house, while they went to the mall to shop. While the kids watched "Ed, Edd, and Eddy" on television, Jimmy and Sheen planned out the whole day.  
  
"So after we take them to the park today," said Jimmy "we will take them to see the new "Spy Kids" movie.  
  
"And after the movie," said Sheen "we'll take them to lunch at McDonalds."  
  
"And after lunch, we'll take them to bowling."  
  
"And by the time that's over, the day would be over and girls will be back."  
  
"We are going to be such good parents," said Jimmy giving Sheen a high- five."  
  
At the mall.  
  
Libby and Cindy just came out of a store caring a lot of boxes and talking when they passed a toy store.  
  
"You know what think?" asked Libby.  
  
"That we should get a toy for the kids."  
  
"Right." After they said that they went into the toy store.  
  
Now back to Jimmy and Sheen, at the park.  
  
"Daddy," said Jamie "can you push me on the swing?  
  
"Sure." Jimmy started to push Jamie on the swing while Sheen played catch with little Sheen. One throw little Sheen threw hit Sheen right in the stomach, hard. Jimmy, Jamie and little Sheen laughed while Sheen was in the ground holding his stomach. At 12 noon, they left the park and they went to the movies to see the "Spy Kids 3-D movie." During the movie Jamie jumped because she thought the 3-D things would hit her but, Jimmy held her and she felt better while Sheen and little Sheen just laughed and tried to touch the 3-D things. After the movie was over, 2 hours later, they went to McDonalds. Jimmy and Sheen got a Big Mac each and Jamie and Little Sheen got a happy meal and all of them got strawberry milkshakes and fruit and yogurt parfays. After an hour, they went bowling. They bowled three times and their scores were Jamie-260, Little Sheen-250, Sheen-160 and Jimmy-170. Jimmy and Sheen were mad that their two 5- year- old children beat them in bowling. At 6 o' clock, after their humiliating defeat, by their children, Jimmy and Sheen took them back to Jimmy's house and waited there for Cindy and Libby. Cindy and Libby came in about 10 minutes after Jimmy and Sheen came in. Cindy and Libby found the boy's on the couch almost sleep. Jamie and Little Sheen came running towards Cindy and Libby. Cindy and Libby gave them a gift. Cindy gave Jamie a Barbie and Libby gave Little Sheen some Yu- Gi- Oh playing cards, they also got some new pajamas, and they went to play with their toys while Cindy and Libby went to go talk to the boys.  
  
"Jimmy, Sheen," said Libby "wake up."  
  
"Oh," said Jimmy "Hi, girls."  
  
"You guys look tired," said Cindy.  
  
"Those kids are so energetic," said Sheen.  
  
"And you know the worst part about it?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"What?" asked Libby and Cindy together.  
  
"You guys are going to watch the kids tomorrow."  
  
"They can't be that hard," said Libby.  
  
"Yes, they are," said Jimmy.  
  
"So what did you guys do today?" asked Cindy.  
  
"We went to the park," said Jimmy. "Sheen should I tell them what little Sheen did or o want to tell them?"  
  
"I tell them," said Sheen with his head down and embarrassed "Little Sheen hit me in the stomach with a baseball."  
  
Cindy and Libby just laughed so much they almost cried.  
  
"Then we took them to see the "Spy Kids" movie," said Jimmy "Jamie got scared at first but then I held her and she felt better."  
  
Cindy just thought how sweet that was.  
  
"Then we took them to McDonalds for lunch," said Sheen.  
  
"Anything happened there," said Libby with a smirk.  
  
"No," said Sheen "and very funny."  
  
"Then we went bowling," said Sheen.  
  
"Why did you beat the kids?" said Cindy.  
  
"Actually," said Jimmy "they beat us."  
  
Cindy and Libby laughed again.  
  
"We are tired," said Cindy "scoot over Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy scooted over and Sheen went over to another couch and Libby went to sit with Sheen.  
  
Cindy fell asleep in Jimmy's hands and Libby fell asleep in Sheen's hands.  
  
Jimmy's parents came home a found them sleep on the couches and put some covers on them. An hour later, Cindy woke up a found that she was asleep in Jimmy's hands and she got up and woke Libby up and got Jamie and Little Sheen and left to Cindy's house. Little Sheen and Jamie ate some chicken, some strawberry ice cream and some Pepsi, changed into their new pajamas and went to sleep in the same bed in the guestroom and Cindy and Libby went to bed in Cindy's room. Cindy was up all night thinking how did she fall asleep in Jimmy's arms. Then she fell asleep at 3 o' clock in the morning. 


	7. The Girls Turn

Cindy woke up the next morning at 8 o' clock the next morning because the kids were jumping on the bed, and remembered she and Libby had to take care of the kids. She was excited at the fact.  
  
"Mommy," said Jamie "wake up."  
  
"I'm up," said Cindy.  
  
"Mom," said Little Sheen pushing Libby "wake up."  
  
Cindy had to yell in Libby 's ear to wake her up.  
  
"Cindy," said Libby holding her ear "what is it?"  
  
"Libby wake up, we got to take care of the kids."  
  
"That's right," said Libby, getting up.  
  
Cindy and Libby got up from bed and went to the kitchen and gave the kids "Fruit Loops".  
  
"Mommy," said Jamie, while eating her "Fruit Loops" "what are we going to do today?"  
  
"We will do a lot of things."  
  
"Yeah, I like having fun with my mommy."  
  
"Libby," said Cindy "can I see you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure Cindy."  
  
"Libby what are we going to do with the kids?"  
  
"Maybe we can take them to the video store and rent movies."  
  
"Good idea," said Cindy "and we can take them bowling so we can see how good a bowler they are."  
  
"Good idea, girl."  
  
After they ate breakfast they went to the video store. They rented "The Princess Diaries", "Blankman", "The Lion King", "Atlantis", and "Beauty and the Beast." When they got home to watch the movies they popped some popcorn and got some ultra large cherry coke.  
  
Now with Jimmy and Sheen.  
  
"So Jimmy, what do you want to do."  
  
"What," said Jimmy thinking how Cindy is doing.  
  
"I asked you what do you want to do."  
  
"Let's go to the arcade."  
  
"Okay."  
  
At Cindy's house. After watching the movies Cindy and Libby took Jamie and Little Sheen bowling. And they found out that Sheen and Jimmy was right. They could bowl. Jamie got 289, Little Sheen got 260, Libby got 190, and Cindy got 180. When the got home it was 6 o' clock. And Jimmy and Sheen came home ten minutes later. And they gave Jamie, Little Sheen, Cindy and Libby big stuffed dogs. Jimmy set next to Cindy and Sheen sat next to Libby.  
  
"You were right," said Cindy.  
  
"About what?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Those kids can bowl and they are energetic."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," said Jimmy.  
  
"What?" asked Cindy.  
  
"I've figured out a way how to get the kids back."  
  
I am almost done with this fic. 


	8. The kids go back

"What?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, I've got way to get them back."  
  
"How did you find out a way," asked Sheen "after all we were at the mall all day."  
  
"I can think about two things at once."  
  
"How?" asked Cindy.  
  
"I've got an invention that I can use if I can take it and rebuild it."  
  
"Since we are not going to see them again," said Libby "maybe we can take them to the carnival at the pier."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Let's go right now," said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah," said everyone.  
  
So they went to the carnival and when they went there, the first thing they got was some cotton candy. Then they went to the thing when you hit a hammer to test your strength and Jimmy won two 4-foot pink dogs and gave them to Cindy and Jamie, and Sheen hit the bell and won 5- foot blue monkeys and gave them to Libby and Little Sheen. Then, they went to the place to throw the ball at the bottles and Jimmy and Sheen both knocked down all the bottles and won two red rhinos each and gave them to them again. Then they went to the dunking tank and Jimmy and Sheen knocked down the guy and got two green parrots each and gave them to them again. Then they went to the Ferris Wheel and Jimmy and Cindy were in the top and Sheen and Libby was on the on behind them and the kids were behind them. Then fireworks came and Jimmy and Cindy looked into each other's eyes and kissed so did Libby and Sheen. Jamie and Little Sheen almost kissed but then they remembered that they hated each other just like Jimmy and Cindy did at their age. They backed away and did not look at each other for the rest of the ride. After the carnival they went home at Jimmy's house and Jimmy started working on the machine. At 6 o' clock in the morning, Jimmy woke everybody up and led them to the lab at the back of his house. Jimmy started the machine up and two people came out. It was the older version of Jamie and Little Sheen and they were married (because they were holding hands they were wearing wedding rings and were looking at each other.). But Jamie and Little Sheen did not know it was them. Then Jimmy pulled back the switch causing them to go back to the future. Cindy and Libby were yelling, "We are going to be in- laws." Jamie and Little Sheen were looking at their mothers and looked confused because they did not know what they were talking about.  
  
"That was to far into the future," said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah," said everyone, while Libby and Cindy were still jumping.  
  
Jimmy pressed some buttons and said, "Let's try that again" and he pulled the lever and a blue hole appeared and it was calling Jamie and Little Sheen's name. Libby and Cindy stopped jumping and felt sad again. They hugged their parents and went through the hole. Cindy and Libby cried but Jimmy and Sheen hugged them and kissed them on the cheek. Then Jimmy said "Don't worry girls, we will see them again someday." After Jimmy said that the girls felt better. Cindy looked at Jimmy pulled him down so they could see eye to eye and kissed him long and hard. Then Sheen said "Well Libby, looks like we are going to be married."  
  
"Yep, maybe we should start practicing are wedding kiss." After Libby said that she pulled Sheen down and kissed him long and hard just like Cindy kissed Jimmy.  
  
That's the end of this fic. 


End file.
